cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Survival Of The Best
Survival of the Best is a CAW wrestling event held by New Gen Wrestling. It has tournament style matches with the World Championship as its prize. =Dates & Venues= =Survival of the Best 2004= New Gen Wrestling's first ever CPV aired on October 30 from the KeyArena. This CPV featured Eminem against a mystery opponent, a Fatal 4-Way match to crown NGW's first Womens champion, and a tournament to crown the first NGW champion. The official theme song "Get Up" by Breaking Point. Results :NGW Championship Tournament Eliminations: :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Eddie Murphy]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Carl Brutananadilewski']] ::*Eddie pinned Carl after the Beverly Hills Drop. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Jet Li']] ::*Nukem pinned Jet Li after the Nukular Bomb. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'James Bond]] defeated Tommy Vercetti by submission' ::*Bomd made Vercetti submit to the Secret Agent Lock. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lara Croft]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Tanner']] ::*Lara pinned Tanner after the Tomb Raider Drop. --- :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino and Kuroki Mio to win the vacant Womens Championship' ::*Ami pinned Usagi after the Thunder Twister. She then attacked her after the match ::*This is the first time we see Ami in her "Goth Girl" persona. ::*This was Kuroki Mio's last NGW match. --- :NGW Championship Tournament Semi-Finals: :*'Duke Nukem defeated Eddie Murphy' ::*Nukem pinned Eddie after the Nukular Bomb. :*'James Bond defeated Lara Croft' ::*Bond pinned Lara after 3 German suplexes. --- :*'John Cena defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|Eminem']] ::*Cena pinned Eminem after the F-U. ::*John Cena was the Mystery Opponent for Eminem --- :NGW Championship Tournament Finals: :*Hell in a Cell: James Bond defeated Duke Nukem to win the vacant NGW Championship ::*Bond pinned Nukem after the Secret Agent Slam. Tournament Bracket =Survival of the Best 2006= This CPV took place on October 28 from the Wells Fargo Arena. The 10-match card includes the second-ever tournament, which started 3 weeks before this event, where the Semis and the Finals took place to declare a new World Champion after the title was vacated at Vixen's Vengeance 2006 by Commissioner Theo Clardy, who won it off of Duke Nukem, one month ago. The CPV also had 2 Knockout matches for both Mens & Womens Division where the loser will be fired. The official theme song is "...To Be Loved" by Papa Roach. This CPV is sponsored by D.O.A. Dead or Alive & WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'The Prince of Persia]] defeated Eddie Murphy, Terry Tate and Seifer Almasy' ::*Prince pinned Eddie with the Persian Hammer. ::*All four men lost their First Round matches during the tournament. ::*Winner becomes #1 contender for the World title. :*Pink Slip Lights Out Match: Paine defeated Stripperella and Foxxy Love ::*Paine KO'd Stripperella with a Clothesline. --- :World Championship Tournament Semi-Final: :*'James Bond defeated Tommy Vercetti by submission' ::*Bond made Vercetti submit to the Secret Agent Lock. ::*Toni Cipriani attacked Vercetti during the match. --- :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tina Armstrong]] defeated Paris Hilton by submission' ::*Tina made Paris submit to the Figure-Four Leglock. ::*This is Tina's NGW debut, thanks to the voting from CAWUnderground.com --- :World Championship Tournament Semi-Final: :*'Duke Nukem defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Squall Leonheart']] ::*Nukem pinned Squall after the Nukular Bomb. --- :*Pink Slip Lights Out Match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Claude "Speed" Houser]] defeated "Sweet" Sean Johnson, Carl Johnson and Tanner' ::*Claude KO'd Sweet with the Liberty City Slam. ::*"CJ" & "Sweet" attacked Claude after the match :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsay Lohan]] defeated Christina Aguilera© and Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*'Britney Spears' pushed Christina through the table--from the top turnbuckle to ringside--making her unable to finish the match ::*Lindsey pinned Aerith after she was attacked by Ali Lohan. :*'The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) defeated Minako Aino & Rei Hino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Yuna pinned Minako after the Shattersphere. ::*The Gullwings vowed that they will leave NGW if they lose this match. :*'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno©, Usagi Tsukino and Jessica Simpson to win the Women's Championship' ::*Britney pinned Ami. ::*Britney replaced Makoto Kino due to the attack from The O.A. ::*This CPV ended Ami's run as Women's Champion. She currently holds the NGW record as the Longest Reigning Women's Champion & Longest Champion Reign in NGW with 22 months. --- :World Championship Tournament Finals :*TLC match: Duke Nukem defeated James Bond to win the vacant World Championship ::*'The Prince of Persia' attacked Bond allowing Nukem to grab the belt. ::*This is the last time we see The Prince in his normal form before transforming into The Dark Prince. Tournament Bracket :*The Tommy Vercetti/Terry Tate match ended up in a Double DQ on 10/4/06, thanks to Toni Cipriani. The rematch was held one week later in a Steel Cage Match.